En un lugar mejor
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Porque cuando una persona muere, no son sus acciones las que definen su legado, sino que las haya realizado por el bien de otros, sin recurrir a la corrupción. Porque verdadero legado de una persona, son la gente que deja detrás. One-shot.


One-shot de Ben 10

**Disclaymer**: Los personajes de la caricatura de "Ben 10" le pertenecen a "Man of Action" yo solo los utilizo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic sin mucho sentido lo he hecho para distraerme un poco, ademas que tenia ganas de escribir algunas reflexiones, pocas mas que muchas, y pues, aquí esta.

Espero que les guste a quien lo llegue a leer.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Muerte de un personaje.

Este fic esta ubicado en el futuro de "Ben 10,000" de la serie original de Ben 10.

* * *

**En un mejor lugar**

Todos se encontraban reunidos para la ocasión. Vestidos correctamente con sus trajes negros de arriba para abajo, bien peinados, pero bastante deprimidos. En sus rostros podía apreciarse el cansancio, y una tristeza profunda que los embriagaba. Los ojos llorosos se encontraban en todo el lugar, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes lloraban. El lugar era pequeño, por lo que la pesadez que había en el aire podía sentirla todo el mundo, ya que de todo el mundo este sentimientos se desplegaba. Las voces sonaban en susurros, hablando incesantemente en toda la habitación, grupos de personas hablando entre ellas, algunas sonriendo ligeramente otras abrazándose entre sí.

Las paredes del lugar eran de un color café muy pálido, llegando casi al blanco y notándose no serlo por la manera en la que captaba la luz, reflejando destellos amarillos cuando alguna lámpara la iluminaba. El piso pulcro de azulejos beige comenzaba a verse inundado de pétalos de flores, de distintas formas y colores, que caían desde los racimos que se encontraban alrededor de aquella caja. Una caja de madera a la que todos estamos destinados a llegar, bellamente tallada en madera y tan pulida que casi se podía mirar el reflejo. El ataúd estaba hecho especialmente para quien se encontraba dentro, ya que una figura no muy usual hecha de madera sobresalía de la parte baja superior del cofre. Era un círculo, pero no cualquier círculo, era el símbolo que representa a la justicia intergaláctica, el símbolo de los plomeros. El símbolo del omnitrix.

Los más grandes de edad que se encontraban en la habitación habían tomado asiento, el cual se les había cedido por los que eran más jóvenes. No podían estar más tiempo de pie, no con aquella pena de ver a su siempre amigo y compañero ahora encerrado en una caja de madera, donde ya no los miraba con sus ojos vivaces y alegres, ni aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sino con una expresión que solo podía decir una cosa. Muerte.

Poco a poco todos los invitados del lugar se levantaban, y tomaban turnos para mirar el rostro sereno de su tan estimado amigo, familiar, o amante.

No eran todos humanos los que se encontraban ahí, por supuesto que no, siendo aquel un mundo tan abierto y con tanto conocimiento sobre tecnología sería imposible no tener a alguno que otro alienígena rondando por ahí. Lo normal en los funerales de los terrestres era que se presentaran uno que otro que se hacía llamar amigo, o vecino del fallecido. Pero en esta ocasión había muchos, casi tantos como humanos los había, todos con la misma pena que los demás marcadas en el rostro. Después de todo el que se encontraba ahí era uno de los mejores plomeros de todos. Maxwell Tennyson.

Un joven corpulento de cabellera castaña con algunas canas y ojos verdes, ahora tristones, se encontraba parado mirando una rosa en su mano. Era una simple rosa, de un color amarillo opaco, sin tallo, sin hojas, solo pétalos que lentamente se secaban y morían, cayendo a sus pies. No podía decirse que de todos era el que más triste se encontraba, ya que había más que compartían tanto o más que él aquella pena, pero si podía decirse que era uno de los más afectados.

— Ben — llamó una voz a su lado, el joven miró hacia allá, al ser llamado por su nombre, sus ojos parecían carecer de vida, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar muy lejano. Pero aun así logró mirar a aquella hermosa joven, de larga cabellera anaranjada, ahora suelta con el flequillo cubriéndole parcialmente un ojo, y de ojos alargados y femeninos del mismo color que los suyos, un verde intenso que ahora lucía más apagado — ¿Seguro que no deseas sentarte? — indagó con preocupación, apuntando enseguida una silla bacía que se encontraba frente a ella.

— Si muchacho — agregó una voz, sentada al lado de la silla bacía se encontraba una mujer, bastante anciana. Su cabello canoso no dejaba rastro alguno de su antiguo color natural, pero sus ojos azul oscuro aun tenían la misma intensidad — No es sano estar tanto tiempo despierto tampoco, siéntate y duerme un poco.

— Estoy bien tía Natalie, Gwen — miró a la anciana y a la muchacha respectivamente — Gracias por preocuparse. — estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que terminó por aniquilar cada pétalo de la rosa de tanto tocarla con los dedos, y entonces miró alrededor buscando distraerse.

"_¿Puedes creerlo abuelo? Todos tus amigos están aquí" _Pensaba con un deje de alegría. Y era cierto, todos los viejos amigos que Max Tennyson había hecho en su vida, como plomero y como persona normal, se encontraban reunidos ahí. No todos pasaban a verlo, pero todos lo acompañaban, y eso a pesar de que su abuelo no pudiese apreciarlo, Ben si lo hacía. Mirándolos a todos… a todas esas personas acompañándolos podía comprender cuanta gente apreciaba a su abuelo, cuantos lo consideraban su amigo, y sobre todo, cuanto les importaban verdaderamente él y el resto de su familia a aquellas personas, que habían estado ahí siempre, pero solo era en ese momento cuando notaba cuanto realmente los apreciaban. Todos iban a saludarlos, dándoles su mas profundo pésame, abrazándolos mientras pronunciaban las palabras con mucha sinceridad.

"_¿Ves a toda esta gente abuelo? Estan aquí por ti… por nosotros"_ Ben sonrió ligeramente.

"_Me pregunto porque Xylene no ha pasado a verte"_ reflexionaba el héroe de los diez mil aliens mientras miraba a una alienígena en particular, ubicada en el rincón mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados y vista ausente el ataúd a lo lejos. Poseía tres ojos morados, que a pesar de no verse llenos de lagrimas Ben podía observar que si estaban consternados. "_Seguramente piensa que sería muy difícil verte en ese estado" _volvía a pensar el chico _"Después de todo tu y ella salieron alguna vez. Y para los alienígenas el tiempo no es el mismo, bien puede ser que para ella no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se miraron por última vez ¿lo recuerdas abuelo? Aquel entonces cuando yo era tan solo un niño de diez años y aprendía a usar el omnitrix. No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubieses ido con ella. No sé qué hare ahora que ya no estas"_

Sin querer, las lágrimas comenzaron a enjugar los ojos de Ben, acercándose lentamente al límite del llanto. Todos podían ver cuán mal estaba Ben, pero también podían ver cuánto esfuerzo estaba poniendo para poder alzar el rostro. Para poder mostrarle al mundo cuan orgulloso estaba él de la persona que había sido su abuelo, y que a pesar de que su muerte no había sido causada en batalla o para salvar al mundo, el abuelo Max había sido un guerrero a lo largo de su vida, peleando por los derechos de los demás, actuando siempre con valor, siendo un héroe verdadero. Podría ser que no hubiese muerto con orgullo en un campo de batalla, pero aun así había muerto con algo mucho mejor, no solo había muerto con orgullo y dignidad dejando un legado que lo recordaría para siempre, sino también abandonando el mundo con una sonrisa y paz interior al saber que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, que su papel estaba hecho. Y eso lo que más importaba, que no había sufrido.

Hacia unas semanas atrás Max Tennyson había comenzado a tener problemas. Problemas que al principio no tomó muy enserio, una pequeña infección en su implante del brazo mecánico, una ligera hinchazón del área afectada, y un dolor ligero y punzante en el estomago. Para él cada cosa era causada por algo diferente, una falla en el implante que se solucionaba rápidamente por lo que no había que molestarse, un golpe en batalla, y algo que comió en mal estado. Y por supuesto que todos le creyeron ¿Quién dudaría que la comida que Max se cocinaba no le hacía daño? De hecho, a todos se les había hecho extraño que no hubiese ocurrido antes. Pero al final aquello no era ni una pequeña y fácil infección, ni un golpe, ni una indigestión. Era una severa peritonitis.

El abuelo sufrió todos los síntomas que conllevan la enfermedad, la temperatura, la fatiga, nauseas y mucho mas, pero nadie logró ver rastro de una hinchazón abdominal. Lo único que estaba realmente hinchado era el área del brazo, donde estaba la prótesis metálica. Así que se lo atribuyeron a eso y lo dejaron pasar. Grave error.

Gracias a una infección la vesícula de Max se encontraba sumamente hinchada, y más temprano que tarde ocurrió lo inevitable. Explotó. Esto los llevó inmediatamente al hospital. No tardaron nada el llegar, a pesar de que Ben estaba salvando al mundo Gwen se encontraba cerca, y con un conjuro de tele trasportación logró llegar a la unidad médica cercana más rápido que un rayo.

El hospital ahora gracias a la tecnología alienígena se encuentra muy avanzado, pero a pesar de todo hay cosas que simplemente tienen que ocurrir, sucesos que al parecer son inevitables. Y al final a pesar de que la operación fue un éxito, las defensas del abuelo a su edad ya no fueron suficientes, y tres días después se fue con tranquilidad dedicándoles unas palabras antes de que se detuviera su corazón. Y ahí estaban. En una sala funeraria, velándolo con todos sus conocidos y amigos, gente que como Ben, nunca se esperaron que ese fuera el fin del grandioso Max Tennyson. Uno de los mejores plomeros, y el mejor abuelo de todos.

— Ben, la abuela verdona ya está pasando a verlos, enseguida vamos nosotros. Luego nos reuniremos con nuestros padres — le indicó Gwen, sentada en la silla que antes el joven había rechazado. Ella siempre era así, parecía querer controlarlo todo, pero en aquellos momentos Ben agradecía que fuese así. De ese modo ya no necesitaría pensar por un rato.

"_Mírala abuelo"_ pensaba el muchacho girándose al ataúd para ver a aquella mujer, exactamente igual a como la había visto la ultima vez, incluso aun poseía aquella sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba por el vidrio del ataúd "_A pesar de todo la abuela aun sonríe. Me pregunto por qué."_

Verdona entonces usó mana para aparecer una flor, aquella flor hecha de pura energía, una de esas flores que siempre dejaba al pie del árbol de ella y Max. Esta vez, dejaría la flor bajo su tumba. Al terminar, se acercó a Ben con la misma sonrisa con la que había mirado al abuelo, a Ben le molestaba un poco esa sonrisa ¿no tenía que estar triste como él? O ¿era que las amoditas no lloraban? No, eso no podía ser, ya que había mirado a Gwen llorar más de una vez.

— Animo querido — dijo ella con una voz alegre.

— ¿Animo? — murmuró mordazmente. — Mi abuelo, se ha muerto ¿y usted me dice "_animo_"?

— Así es — dijo ella con arrogancia y sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro — Quiero que te animes, ya que a Max no le gustaría verte así ¿no lo crees? Él es una persona muy alegre, muy fuerte. Tanto o más que tu. Pero aun que es tan fuerte, ni siquiera él podría soportar mirarte llorar sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué hablas de él en presente? — indagó Ben, comprendiendo las palabras de su abuela, pero sin entender que hablara como si estuviese ahí, vivo.

— Porque Max siempre seguirá vivo, siempre que lo recuerdes. Nunca olvides Ben, que el mejor legado que una persona puede dejar no son sus acciones, monumentos, ni su poder, son las personas a las que deja. Porque después de todo, son ellos quien se encargaran de recordarlo, para nunca dejar que verdaderamente muera.

Aquello había dejado en silencio a Ben, reflexionando.

— ¿Ya te vas abuela? — indagó Gwen al ver que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

— Estos lugares me deprimen — comentó la mujer — vine a decirle adiós al cuerpo de Max, a pesar de que sin su "chispa" realmente es solo un cascaron.

— Pero aun así viniste — comentó Natalie inmiscuyéndose en la plática.

— Así es… por las memorias. Incluso una anodita puede ponerse nostálgica.

Las palabras que su abuela había profesado tenían sentido, era verdad que su abuelo no hubiese querido mirarlo así, él mismo solia decir que aquellos momentos eran bastante tristes, pero que no estaba seguro que ese fuese el final. El abuelo decía algo sumamente similar ¿Qué solía decir su abuelo?

— La única manera en que el legado de alguien persevere será si es recordado por las personas que lo rodean. Por eso no se debe intentar alcanzar a algo grande en la vida, si se piensa construir con corrupción. Cada acción que hagas hazla por el bien de los demás, así cuando alguien mencione tu nombre, serás recordado con cariño y amabilidad. Realiza cada acción en tu vida pensando en construir un mejor futuro, no solo para ti por egoísmo, sino también para los demás. Así te estarán agradecidos.

Aquella fue una larga frase, pero aun así su abuela las había dicho en voz alta para todos, justo antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

Eso, era lo que solía decir el abuelo cuando hablaba del momento en que muriera, y el momento en el que Ben y Gwen siempre lo detenían para que dejara de hablar, no les gustaba escuchar esos temas. Ben pensó que a pesar de que no lo mostrase, la abuela verdona se sentía muy triste. Pero así como él no lloraba por respeto a las memorias de su abuelo, ella mantenía su sonrisa. Por el mismo propósito.

— No cabe duda que cada quien tiene su propia manera de lidiar con el dolor — comentó Gwen suspirando con tristeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento. — Vamos Ben… es nuestro turno.

Casi sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, quedando boca arriba en una posición antinatural. Le dolía el pecho, y la mandíbula de tanto apretarla para contener las lagrimas. Y el que Gwen, al llegar al ataúd comenzara a llorar en silencio no le ayudo en nada a mitigar aquel dolor. Colocó una de sus enormes manos en el hombro derecho de su prima.

— Lo lamento Ben — murmuró la chica torciendo la boca — No puedo evitarlo… es que…

Ben sabía ya qué su prima se estaba reprimiendo como él, pero al contrario del héroe Gwen era bastante sentimental, no soportaría mucho tiempo. Así que el joven se giró a mirar a las demás personas en la habitación, observando a alguien en especial que se encontraba a lo lejos, un hombre de cabello largo color carbón atado en una cola de caballo baja. Los ojos negros y alargados del joven captaron la mirada de Ben enseguida, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

— Gwen — dijo en un susurro al estar ya cerca, la pelirroja se giró de inmediato, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y pegándose a él, apoyando su frente en el pecho del muchacho, mientras el chico la rodeaba amorosamente con los brazos y suspiraba con pesadez. El también se encontraba triste.

— Kevin — masculló entre lagrimas la chica.

— Llegas tarde — comentó Ben al mirar al chico ahí, aun no se atrevía a mirar dentro del ataúd, y agradecía que desde aquel ángulo no podía verse más que las sabanas interiores. No sabía si lograría soportar ver a su abuelo de esa forma.

Ya lo había visto antes, cuando falleció en el hospital. Nadie sospechaba que iba a fallecer tan pronto, había tenido unas mejoras aquella mañana así que honestamente fue inesperado. Aun así en el momento de la hora de visita que toda la familia entró, dio unas palabras de ánimo. Sus últimas palabras ante los demás, las mismas que su abuela verdona había pronunciado antes de irse, aun que no fueron las últimas palabras que él escucho.

— He estado ahí hace un rato — el joven a su lado interrumpió sus cavilaciones mirándolo con desdén.

"_Kevin tan encantador"_ pensaba sarcásticamente Ben _"Aun en momentos como este"_

— Lo siento Ben. — dijo Kevin acercando aun mas Gwen hacia él.

— Fue lo mejor — dijo Ben tranquilamente — Así ya no sufre. Él estaba cansado… ya no quería ser sometido a mas operaciones y tratamientos.

— Lo sé. Pero aun así lo siento.

— Yo también Kevin — dijo Gwen limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando a Kevin aun abrazándolo — Se que el abuelo fue casi como un padre para ti.

— Casi — enfatizó con media sonrisa — pero si. Max es alguien que siempre será importante para mí. No tanto como para ustedes. Pero si.

— ¿Vas a verlo Ben? — inquirió Gwen separando el abrazo de su novio y mirando a su primo — aun hay mucha gente que quiere despedirse.

Ben solo asintió lentamente, y casi al instante sus dos amigos se retiraron del lugar, Kevin intentando darle ánimos palmeó un par de veces su espalda.

Entonces el héroe de los diez mil aliens se giró a ver la tumba, acercándose lentamente.

Era muy extraño, después de haberlo visto vivo en el hospital aquella madrugada. Él había estado ahí cuando falleció, momentos después de que los demás salieran de la habitación del hospital él se quedo un momento más con su abuelo. Fue ahí cuando el hombre le dio sus últimas palabras, y le sonrió por última vez. Entonces su corazón se detuvo.

Ahora estaba exactamente como lo miro en el hospital, solo ligeramente diferente. Cuando murió el logro verlo recostado en la camilla, estaba como ahora, parecía que estuviese durmiendo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a abrir los ojos y decir "Solo era una broma" entonces todos reirían. Pero no. Ahora estaba ahí, dentro del hospital, con las cejas arregladas y los bellos de la nariz cortados.

— Te pusieron guapo abuelo — murmuró Ben con tristeza, pero una diminuta sonrisa.

Bajó el rostro un momento mientras tocaba el vidrio que lo separaba del cuerpo de su abuelo y lo acariciaba aparentando poder hacerlo con él. Así como cuando su abuelo removía su cabello cuando era niño. En aquel momento, a Ben le gustaría volver a ser un niño. Para poder ver a su abuelo una última vez más, y decirle nuevamente que lo ama.

Entonces el héroe del omnitrix se alejó de la tumba, viendo acercarse a otro grupo de personas, alienígenas, probablemente plomeros, aun que ahora con los ojos mojados no lograba ver exactamente quién era el que avanzaba. Ben se acercó a un grupo de gente que estaba cerca de la entrada, se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó.

— Te miras cansado Ben — comentó una mujer anciana que entre su cabello canoso lograban asomarse mechones rubios, sus ojos verdes miraban con preocupación a ben — Ve a dormir un poco a casa.

— Haz estado mucho tiempo aquí hijo — añadió otro hombre de cabello castaño con las raíces blancas, probablemente teñido, y de ojos cafés. — más que cualquiera de nosotros.

— Estoy bien — negó el joven héroe sonriendo con agradecimiento.

— Ben — habló una mujer acercándose al área, era joven, de cabello castaño oscuro corto con el flequillo cubriéndole parcialmente un ojo, sus ojos eran grandes color marrón tentando al negro. Por su apariencia y manera de vestir, probablemente tendría entre veinticinco y veintiséis años. — Mis más sentido pésame — dijo la muchacha tomando ambas manos del gran héroe entre las suyas, pequeñas y delicadas. Ben se encontraba algo extrañado, él no conocía a aquella chica — Usted no me conoce — aclaró — pero conoce a mi esposo, él por ciertos motivos no ha logrado asistir, pero me pidió que viniera a verlo y a entregarle un mensaje. — Ben solo asentía, mientas miraba que los otros que lo rodeaban se dispersaban dejándolos solos — Mi esposo es Henry Williams, el médico que atendió a su abuelo estos días.

— Oh, claro — exclamó el muchacho al comprender, ¿esa joven era la esposa del doctor? Aquel hombre tendría mínimo cuarenta años. Parecía que andaba tras carne fresca.

— Mi nombre es Kaede, a sus órdenes. Mi marido le manda a decir que ahora tiene usted que ser fuerte. Él sabe que su abuelo fue su guía durante mucho tiempo, uno de sus mejores amigos y que lo va a llorar, por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo llore demasiado, solo lo suficiente, porque entonces el alma de su abuelo no podrá estar en paz. Llórelo, pero lo necesario. Sea fuerte, por su familia que lo necesita, por el mundo que lo necesita. Y agradézcale a dios por el tiempo que se lo presto, porque pudo disfrutarlo y pasar tiempo con él. Muchas personas no tienen ese privilegio. Quiero que sepa que aquí estamos para usted, cuando lo necesite.

— Muchas gracias — asintió Ben después de aquel discurso, durante el cual la chica no había soltado sus manos y le sonreía con amabilidad. Las palabras que decía sonaban tan sinceras, seguramente era religiosa. Pero de cierta forma tenía sentido. Él y su familia tenían que agradecer por el tiempo que habían podido disfrutar de su compañía, y que a pesar de que ya no lo tenían a su lado, aquellas memorias quedarían, dándoles ánimos y ayudándolos a superar dificultades en el futuro mediante as experiencias del abuelo. Experiencias que les fueron transmitidas.

— Sea fuerte. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

Con esto la chica se despidió dándole un abrazo al héroe, y prosiguió a hablar con los demás, con su padre y tío, con Gwen. Ben solo se mantenía en silencio mientras miraba a aquella joven chica dándoles ánimos a todos, y todos cuando terminaba de hablar parecían tener la misma expresión que él. Agradecimiento. Y un poco de paz interior.

— Ben, ve y duerme un poco — dijo Gwen llegando a su lado — nosotros nos encargamos, y antes de que lo despachen te llamamos.

— Está bien.

Ben sabía que le iban a seguir insistiendo. Así que solo asintió y comenzó a caminar fuera de la capilla donde lo velaban.

Aquel es el final que a todos nos espera, es inevitable, no hay ninguna tecnología que nos pueda mantener vivos por mucho tiempo. Pero como decía el abuelo, aquello no puede ser el final, no si se recuerda a la persona, no si sus aventuras y pensamientos, sus buenas acciones y momentos vividos son transmitidos a otras. Puede que la historia recuerde a su abuelo como uno de los primeros plomeros, pero él se encargaría que también fuera recordado como el hombre que daba los mejores consejos, el más paciente y mejor abuelo, y sobre todo, aquel hombre que hacia comida tan poco comestible que a todos les sorprendía que nunca se hubiese enfermado por comer algo que él se hubiese preparado. Su abuelo seria recordado, y él se encargaría de ello.

Llegó a su casa abriendo la puerta con lentitud, era bastante temprano en la mañana y no quería despertar a los niños, después de todo ellos y su esposa no habían asistido aun al velorio. Los niños para no sufrir aun más, y su madre para cuidarlos.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

"_Las despedidas son difíciles abuelo. Uno puede estar consciente de que las personas no son eternas pero… es muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que al día siguiente no podrás ver a esa persona. No lograras escuchar su risa y ver su sonrisa. Si. Al final todos nos vamos pero, es muy difícil aceptarlo para nosotros los que nos quedamos."_

— Papá — habló una voz a sus espaldas, Ben se giró para ver frente a él a su hijo menor, Ken. De pie frente a él mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — Ya… ¿Ya lo cremaron? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

— No, aun lo están velando.

El niño de once años entonces se aventó en un salto sobre él mas grande, abrazándolo, y el mayor le regresó el abrazo con cariño.

— Quiero verlo — rogó el niño al oído de su padre — quiero ver a mi bisabuelo.

La imagen del abuelo en el ataúd vino a la mente de Ben, la imagen del hospital, y la de su abuelo sonriéndole la última cena que tuvieron, un día antes de que lo tuvieran que internar.

— Ken… creo que es mejor que no.

— ¡Pero quiero verlo! Quiero despedirme de mi bisabuelo. — lloriqueaba el niño separándose de su padre y cayendo de regreso al suelo — ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Ben sonrió ligeramente con tristeza.

— Quiero que recuerdes al abuelo Max, como la persona que conociste. Aquel hombre sonriente que miraste en la cena de tu cumpleaños. Ese hombre que con su alegría y coraje enfrentaba al mundo. No como… como es ahora.

De todas las imágenes que Ben tenia, podía ciertamente decir que la de su abuelo sonriéndole era la mejor, no quería que su hijo tuviera que tener la imagen del cuerpo de su abuelo, vacio y sin vida. No quería que aquel fuese el último recuerdo que su hijo tuviera de su bisabuelo.

— ¿Y cómo me despido? — preguntó con tristeza el niño, comprendiendo porque no podría mirar a su abuelo, no lo entendía del todo, pero comprendía al menos que su padre no quería que tuviese ese recuerdo. Que tomara lo bueno y se quedara con eso.

— Se me ocurre una manera — dijo Ben sonriendo, esta vez un poco más alegre.

Así fue como ambos Tennyson fueron a aquel lago, el lago del abuelo, donde los llevaba cuando eran niños, cuantos recuerdos había ahí, todos mayormente buenos. Como se alegraba que aquel lugar siguiese en pie. Ambos, padre e hijo, se pararon en la orilla del lago.

— Te amamos abuelo ¡Nunca te olvidaremos!

Ben se sorprendió por el gran grito que su hijo había dado, fuerte, tanto que resonó un par de veces en las piedras. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Es una promesa. — agregó Ben en voz baja.

Ken miro a su padre, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y también sonrió. Juntos miraron al horizonte, mientras el viento agitaba sus melenas ellos observaban sin ver verdaderamente el lugar. Recordando, a aquel alegre anciano, que lo hubiese dado todo por ellos.

"_Si, abuelo. Es difícil aceptar que te fueras. Será difícil no verte en las reuniones, saber que no podre volver a verte sonreír. Pero al menos me quedan aquellos recuerdos, los recuerdos de tu risa, el sonido de tu voz dándome sermones. Tu apoyo incondicional. Aun si no estés físicamente a mi lado, siempre, siempre estarás conmigo"_

Las últimas palabras de su abuelo vinieron a su mente…

"_Estoy… orgulloso de ti"_

— Y yo de ti abuelo. — dijo en un susurro bajando el rostro.

Todos tenemos nuestros límites, y para la tristeza del gran héroe aquel lo era. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el sueño y comenzó a llorar, con su hijo como confidente, abrazándolo.

Tenía que aceptar, que Max ahora estaba en un mejor lugar.

* * *

Dedicado a mi abuelito fallecido esta semana, te llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón.

JEBR (1938 - 2012)

_"La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos." _Antonio Machado.


End file.
